La Leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón
by gokouh
Summary: Han robado una de las Esferas del Dragón, Ranma Akane y Ryoga son inocentes pero ellos tienen que pagar. Un extraño la busca deesperadamente, y matará a quien se interponga en su camino. Un cross-over de las series que más me gustan, Dragon Ball y Ran


La Leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón. La Leyenda de hace 2000 años:  
  
La mañana es tranquila en Nerima, al parecer el entrenamiento de Ranma y su papá ya a ha acabado, y deciden tomar un descanso, Kasumi está preparando el desayuno, Akane y Nabiki apenas despiertan. Ya está listo el desayuno, así que la llamada de parte de Kasumi no se hace esperar, así que toda la familia pasa al comedor, a excepción del maestro Happosai, cosa que pasan por alto todos, pero se empiezan a dar cuenta de su ausencia después de que terminan el desayuno. -Señor Saotome, ¿no cree que es una mañana tranquila?.-Pregunta Soun. -Si señor Tendo, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos una mañana tan relajante y hermosa.- -Papá, el maestro no está, y sus cosas tampoco.- Dice Nabiki. -Podría ser...- -Será que...- -¡¡El maestro por fin se ha ido!! ¡¡Somos libres!! .-Gritan de alegría sus discípulos (Ranma, su padre y Soun). -Pero dejó una nota...-Dice Nabiki, quien toma un papiro que se encontraba tirado, procede a leerlo pero está en chino. -¿Qué dice el papiro Nabiki?.- Pregunta Kasumi. -No lo sé, al parecer está en chino.- Dice Nabiki mientras se lo muestra a los demás. -¡Eso no importa, al fin nos libramos de ese viejo libidinoso!.- Dice Ranma. -Pero... es extraño, el maestro se fue sin decir nada y dejar una nota y que está en chino...-Dice Akane, comentario que deja pensativos a todos. -Señor Tendo, ¿porqué no vamos a celebrar nuestra nueva vida.-Dice Genma ignorando el comentario de Akane. -Por supuesto señor Saotome, esto hay que celebrarlo.- Contesta Soun y lo s dos se van del cuarto del maestro. Akane se queda pensativa, Kasumi y Nabiki se retiran. -No pensé que te importara tanto ese viejo.- Pregunta Ranma, quien todavía estaba en el cuarto. -¡No es que me importe!, pero...- -Si estás tan preocupada, ¿por qué no vamos con la Abuela de Shampoo para que nos traduzca el texto? ¿ Qué dices?.- Pregunta Ranma. -Sería buena idea...pero ¿¡Quieres hacerlo por el maestro o es que quieres ver a Shampoo!?.- Dice amenazante Akane. -Pues sería buena idea pasar a saludarla...-Comenta Ranma pero un tremendo puñetazo departe de Akane le impide terminar dejándolo inconsciente. -¡Eres un maldito engreído! ¡Y más te vale que no te encuentre con ella!.-Advierte Akane, mientras se va del cuarto. Akane se dirige al Cat Café, después de todo va a seguir el consejo de Ranma, quien ya recuperado, la está siguiendo. -Si quieres acompañarme hazlo, pero no te escondas como si fueras un cobarde.-Dice Akane, mientras se detiene en la calle, pues se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de Ranma, quien se baja de uno de los tejados de una casa, donde seguía los pasos de Akane. -Esta bien, pero deberías de aprender a soportar las bromas...-Dice Ranma. -¡Yo no estoy para tus estúpidas bromas!.- Contesta Akane, y sigue su camino ignorando a Ranma. Están muy cerca del restaurante, Ranma trata de entablar conversación con Akane, pero esta lo ignora por completo, antes de llegar al Cat Café, escucha el grito de Shampoo, a lo que la respuesta de Ranma es inmediata, mientras Akane se pregunta porqué tiene tanta prisa en ayudarla, Ranma llega al Cat Café, pero no encuentra a nadie, voltea hacia todos lados, pero no hay señales de Shampoo o su abuela, así que empieza a buscarla en la cocina, pero se percata de que hay alguien, voltea hacia la entrada y divisa a una persona con un peinado muy peculiar... -¡¿Quién demonios eres!?.-Pregunta enojado Ranma. El sujeto no le da respuesta. -¿Así que no quieres hablar? Entonces...¡¡Tendré que obligarte!!.- Grita Ranma quien rápido lanza su ataque de las castañas calientes aprendido de la abuela, pero el sujeto esquiva los golpes como si nada. Ranma retira su ataque, está un poco agotado después de haberlo atacado tan exhaustivamente el tipo se acerca a Ranma quien esta listo para un nuevo ataque, se lanza contra el sujeto, pero este lo esquiva nuevamente y lo toma del cuello. -Su..¡sueltame maldito!.-Dice Ranma mientras el tipo lo aprieta del cuello. -Entrégame...la Esfera del Dragón...o...- Murmura el tipo. Ranma forcejea con él, pero es inútil, después de la advertencia hecha, suelta a Ranma, quien trata de respirar. -¡¡Dame la esfera del Dragón!!.-Grita el sujeto mientras le muestra a Ranma la palma de su mano, y de ella, sale un resplandor parecido al Shi Shi Hokodan de Ryoga, y Ranma recibe el impacto de aquella cantidad de energía, sale proyectado fuera del restaurante, destruyendo por completo la entrada; Akane, quien se encontraba en la calle esperándolo, observa boquiabierto como Ranma ha sido derrotado y parece estar sin vida... -¡¡Ranma!!.-Grita desesperada Akane mientras corre a auxiliar a su prometido, quien está inerte y con todas las ropas desgarradas... el ataque ha sido demasiado para el. El sujeto encargado de derrotarlo se acerca hacia donde Akane, quien en llanto, le reclama una y otra vez por qué lo hizo, sin recibir respuesta, pero en ese momento Ryoga quien había escuchado el ruido de la batalla y porque nuevamente estaba perdido... va a ayudar a Akane. -No te preocupes Akane, yo te protegeré.-Piensa Ryoga. -Así que fuiste capaz de derrotar a Ranma de un solo ataque...eres muy bueno.-Dice amenazante Ryoga, mientras el sujeto parece ignorarlo y se queda callado. -¡Responde!.- Grita Ryoga, pero en ese momento, el sujeto ya se encontraba junto a el, y le propina un golpe en el estómago que lo deja inconsciente. -¡Ryoga!.- Grita Akane mientras observa estupefacta la velocidad y fuerza de aquel sujeto. Ryoga y Ranma han sido derrotados de un solo ataque, Akane queda a la merced del desconocido, se aferra y abraza a Ranma, explota en llanto, pero el sujeto parece ser que no tiene la más mínima intención de agredirla, solo la mira y ella con lágrimas en lo s ojos a él. -Tres días, sólo les daré tres días, sino entregan la esfera del Dragón ahora si los mataré. -Advierte el hombre. -¡¿Esfera del Dragón!?. ¡¿De qué demonios hablas!?.-Pregunta desesperada Akane pero el sujeto no le responde. -Y dile a ese maldito de Happosai que se de por muerto.-Advierte el hombre antes de desaparecer elevándose por los aires, tiene la habilidad de volar. Del Cat café salen Shampoo y su abuela, quienes no se ven en su mejor condición, al parecer también fueron derrotadas por aquel sujeto, se acercan preocupadas para ver el estado de Ranma y Ryoga, a quienes los llevan al consultorio del doctor Tofú, en completo silencio, para ellas sería muy doloroso expresar palabra, su pensamiento está en la condición de los derrotados, pues es increíble la manera como lo hicieron. Akane y Shampoo no cesan su llanto, el Doctor Tofú las recibe preocupado, atiende de inmediato a los pacientes, Shampoo no puede más y termina por desvanecerse, ha sido demasiado para ella, Akane y el doctor la ponen en una camilla para dejarla descansar, luego ella se dirige a la sala con la abuela y el doctor a revisar a sus pacientes. Mientras Akane espera silenciosa y sufrida, una respuesta positiva de parte del doctor. -Estarán bien, despertaran en unas horas.-Dice el Doctor mientras entra en la sala. -Me alegro...¡Muchas gracias Doctor!.- Contesta Akane quien aún no puede parar el llanto. -Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, nunca creí volver a ver ese tipo de técnicas.-Dice serena la Abuela. -¿Cómo fue?. Es increíble la cantidad de heridas que tienen Ranma y Ryoga, sólo un monstruo pudo haber hecho eso.- Reflexiona el doctor. -¿Pero yo vi que Ryoga solo recibió un solo golpe en el estómago?.-Pregunta Akane. -Te equivocas Akane, recibió varios golpes en todo su cuerpo, lo habrá hecho tan rápido que sólo te percataste del último.-Contesta el doctor. -Sólo hay una raza que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas, sólo ellos tienen ese poder tan grande, pero hace mucho que fueron sellados y exiliados... no es posible que él sea uno de ellos.- Dice la abuela, comentario que produce un silencio en la sala. Akane recuerda la amenaza del tipo, y que también coincide con la amenaza dirigida hacia Happosai y su desaparición, también con ese papiro extraño. -Abuela, ¿Usted sabe que son las Esferas del Dragón?.-Pregunta ansiosa Akane, pero el simple hecho de mencionar a las esferas, deja pensativa a la abuela. -No puede ser, si son ellos...será el fin de todo....- Culmina la abuela. -¡¿De qué habla?!. ¡¿Qué son las Esferas del Dragón!?.-Pregunta desesperada Akane. La respuesta es silenciosa, es más la meditación de la abuela que la resolución a la duda, pero Akane está segura de que la abuela sabe perfectamente quien es el sujeto que los atacó y que busca esa esfera. -Las Esferas del Dragón son un regalo de un antiguo dios supremo, llamado Kami-sama, hace 2000 años, son siete en total, cada una con estrellas indicando el número de la esfera; dice la leyenda que si se obtienen las siete Esferas, un gran dragón llamado Shenron podrá cumplirte cualquier deseo, han sido la codicia de muchos emperadores y nobles en la Antigua China, así que una poderosa raza de peleadores, llamados Saiyajin, fueron obligados a resguardar eternamente las esferas, en una montaña llamada Paoz. Esa raza se caracterizaba por ser guerrera, y disfrutaba de las peleas ellos las comenzaban y las terminaban, se les distinguían por no usar armas para el combate, pero en cambio poseían varias técnicas mortales, que sólo le bastaba a uno de ellos derrotar a un ejército entero. Su raza se dividió en dos , ya que uno de los integrantes llamado Son Gokuh no estaba de acuerdo con la política de su pueblo, mientras el jefe de ellos, llamado Vegueta, estuvo inconforme con la rebelión, así los dos bandos tuvieron un enfrentamiento a muerte, resultando vencedor el guerrero Gokuh. Pero su nobleza no le permitió matar a su rival, así que lo dejó irse exiliado de la montaña, para que conviviera con los hombres pero sin cometer el mal. Un antiguo emperador habiendo escuchado su increíble hazaña, y con la promesa de volverse un pueblo pacífico, le pidió de favor que buscara las esferas del dragón, para revivir a una hija que había perecido a causa de un ataque de su raza, Son Gokuh aceptó la petición del Emperador, él su raza buscó las esferas y pactando un trato , las entregó al Emperador, pero este le había mentido con respecto a su deseo, Gokuh se dio cuenta de ello, así que se las arrebató antes de pedir su malévolo deseo , apoderarse del mundo, así que se llevó las esferas del Dragón a su montaña. El emperador, molesto por la acción de Gokuh, y a sabiendas de que era imposible exterminar a su poderosa raza, le pidió a un prestigiado hechicero negro, que les lanzara una maldición para hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sellarlos en la montaña, para que nunca salieran de ahí, y con ellos las esferas del Dragón. Al parecer la raza Saiyajin le guarda rencor a las personas, y por ningún motivo permiten que alguien tome las esferas sin antes derrotarlos, ya que puedes entrar en la montaña, pero ellos no pueden salir, su raza ha sido maldecida, y ellos a nosotros...y al parecer, el efecto del hechizo se ha terminado, y puede ser que busquen venganza para la persona que se atrevió a robar una esfera....  
  
Siguiente Capítulo: "La esfera de cuatro estrellas" 


End file.
